Boys and Girls: Plans ahead!
by somber-quill
Summary: Ron and Hermione breaks up a year after the last battle. But when Hermione heard that George's getting married, she stays in the burrow and makes the decision to get back Ron. On the other hand, Ron was missing Hermione as well. He wants to get her bac
1. Dates

_Hey! I've been gone, but now I'm back! This would be my first fanfic after erasing my other account because of some personal reasons. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, but I do own this fanfic. _

_Setting: Two years after the last battle_

**Girls and Boys: Plans ahead!**

**Chapter 1: Dates**

"'Mione!" yelled Ginny upon seeing her best friend on the doorway. She almost stumbled on the stairs, causing the Christmas decorations to fall on Fred and George's heads who were playing wizards chess on the coffee table. A small Christmas wreathe, brought by Harry, looped perfectly on Fred's head, making it like a crown. On the other hand, Christmas socks landed on George's head and blocking his eyes. "My apologies!" cried Ginny to her bemused brothers.

"You look like a princess Freddie!" teased George, who was on the floor, laughing."But anyway, it was very nice of Ginny to entangle these Christmas decorations for us. We're supposed to do them you know."

"Hey young lady, if you do that again, I'll turn you into a Christmas tree!" said Fred, but wasn't able to finish the words, when he heard Hermione's shriek.

"Ginny!" Hermione answered, and hugged her best friend.

"Hey!What about me?" said Ron, distracting the two.

"Ron!" said Hermione, hugging her ex-boyfriend, turned to be her best friend. "What's with the tie?"

"Oh...This is Harry's."

"That's supposed to be used on an Americana!"

"Is it? Harry told me this is a muggle clothing.. Anyway, HARRY!!!!!!" said Ron impatiently, and stormed outside the front lawn. Hermione giggled

"You'll turn me into what?" asked Ginny turning to Fred

"Whatever." was his response

"I'm sorry if I wasn't here for Christmas. Mom and Dad invited me to join them. It's been years after all. " said Hermione, focusing her attention to her girlfriend

"It's alright. Now you're here! "

"Where's Harry?"

"Oh, Hermione, been having a cold Christmas without Ron?" Called George sweetly

The events of the past suddenly flashed into Hermione's mind. She was indeed missing Ron. They had been off for almost a year, because of some reasons that concern Ron's attitude and behavior.

She reminisced their last conversation that led to their separation.

"_It's you Ron! You've been acting the wrong way, and it just drives me crazy!" demanded Hermione, trying not to raise her voice. _

"_It's not me Hermione, It's you. You've been expecting too much from me. I'm not perfect!"_

"_I know you're not, but it doesn't mean that you wouldn't change for the good"_

"_Listen Hermione, I don't want this to end. Can't you just accept me for what I am?"_

"_Accept you? I could Ron! I've already accepted you from the start, but still, you won't try listening to me. You just make your own decisions which are always wrong!"_

"_Wrong? Yeah.. I think it is.. This is it Hermione. Let's just end this."_

_Hermione accepted Ron's decision, but neither of them were happy for it. They just thought that it was for the good. A month after their separation, Hermione received a mail from Ron. It says that he is sorry for what he has done and convinced her for them to be friends again. Hermione replied that she accepts his apology and she too, was longing for Ron's forgiveness and the friendship between them. Harry talked to each of them and told them that he missed their presence, and he would want them to be best friends again. A few months later, the three had retrieved the relationship that they used to have before. But neither Ron or Hermione, worked for their affair to come back. _

"Hey, did I just hear my name from there?" exclaimed Ron, his head poking on the entrance door

"Instead of having a cold feet, you'll have soared one!" said Ginny, stumping on George's foot.

"Ouch!" cried George

"Come on, Hermione. " muttered Ginny, dragging her towards the door.

"Harry!"

"hey Hermione!" answered Harry, hugging his best friend

"How are you??" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows and turning to Ginny

"Oh. I'm okay. And I would like you to meet my girlfriend" Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ginny's shoulders.

"If you ever do that again, I'll make sure that you'll be suffering, Mr. Potter." said Ginny

"Was that wrong? I just introduced you formally."

"You two are the weirdest persons I've ever met! But anyway, I'm so glad that you're together, finally!" said Hermione, joining the couple's conversation. As a response, Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek, mounted his broom, and soared into the air after Ron.

"Hey! It's Ron you know. See his outfit!" yelled Harry. Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"Hey! Harry! I haven't accepted your funny joke you know!" called Ron.

"Have it your way then!" answered Harry. It acted as a cue for Ron suddenly raced with Harry inside the house. When the two of them disappeared on the sight, Hermione and Ginny continued their conversations.

"How many girls have been dating with _Ron_?" Asked Hermione

"Your soon to be Ronald, Hermione." Ginny corrected her

"Right. Well, if I see a single girl on her way, I'll send her a stunning spell. What if I didn't let go of Ron...."

"'Mione! Well, I should tell you this, Harry says he invited someone to go with him on George's wedding. The problem is, I don't know who it is. And Harry wouldn't tell me. I think he's just using this plan to make you jealous."

"A date? Hang on, I do not have a date on George's wedding. I've completely forgotten about that!"

"I've got an idea!"

"Harry, do you think our plan would work? I mean...I want to get Hermione back..." said Ron, as they entered their rooms to change

"I think it would. I've told Ginny that you would be having a date on George's wedding, but I did not tell her who. I'm sure she would tell it to Hermione. When Hermione knows, she would be insisting to have a date just to make you jealous as well."  
"Well. I hope it would. How long will she be staying here anyway?"

"She'll be staying for the rest of the holidays and summer."

"Right. Hey! You've just embarrassed me with that tie of yours!"

"Sorry mate." he grinned upon seeing Ron pick up a pillow, getting ready to hit Harry on the head

"So that's why you've picked up a PILLOW!" roared Harry, hitting his favorite redhead in the chest. They played with the pillows for about half an hour and ended the game to watch the twins doing wizard's chess. They've completely matured a lot. After all, George's getting married in two weeks. On the other hand, Fred has just asked Katie to marry him and he was answered by a yes. Even though it was too early for them, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley accepted their decisions.

"Fred and George, could you please finish your dinner first?" said Mrs. Weasley, while eying the two with their whispered conversations.

"We're just talking Mum!" demanded George

"I know! Well, you could do that later. By the way, when will Angelina arrive for the wedding?"

"She's coming next week Mum."

"Good. That's why you should be starting on the household chores. Fred and George,you will be in charge of the front lawn. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, could you clean the two vacant rooms for me?"

They nodded all together except for Fred and George who groaned in response.

"I expect that to be done tomorrow. Call me if your father arrives." ordered Mrs. Weasley and staggered into her room

"Could you pass the liver pudding, Hermione? Asked Ron, who was chewing two dishes at a time

"Don't talk when your mouth is full, Ronald. " said Hermione, passing him the Liver pudding

"Oh. Right." he answered grumpily

"With whom are you going to George's Wedding, Ron?" asked Ginny while giving Hermione a side glance

"Look at that. Ron's going to have a date!" said Fred enthusiastically, and at the same time, giving his twin brother a wink.

"What's wrong with that, anyway?And besides, you included that in George's invitation. Everyone should have a date" snapped Ron

"Nothing Little Bro. Well, I did not expect that you will be taking it seriously" said Fred, in a rather sweet voice

"You're going with Katie. Ginny's going with Harry. What about me?"

"He's going with-" stammered Harry, but Ron stumped his foot.

"You could go with Hermione, Ronnie!" said George. It's obvious that the twins too, wanted Ron and Hermione to start over again.

"I'm going with Lavender, any problem with that?" said Ron "How about you, Hermione?"

Hermione and Ginny stared at each other.

"Ooohh...Lavender Brown? The one you're snogging back in your 6th year, isn't it?" said George

"Shut Up George."

"Well..I..I'm going with Seamus." answered Hermione

Harry and Ron stared at each other.

Earlier that day, Hermione and Ginny had came up with a plan the same as Harry and Ron's. The girls planned to make Ron jealous, seeing that Hermione is happy being with Seamus. They would also set a date 2 days before the wedding for Seamus and Hermione in the Diagon Alley. They sent a letter to Seamus using Ron's owl. They told him their plan, and luckily, shortly after the letter was sent, Ron's owl came back with Seamus' reply. He said that he was very happy to help.

"Oh. Seamus.." said Harry, nodding his head

"Yeah. He sent me a letter a week after George's invitations reached him" Hermione lied

"One-zero! Seamus on the lead. Poor Ronnie.. You can catch up." bellowed George. He gave Ron a pat on the shoulder before sprinting towards his room with Fred.

"Be sure to make us proud Ronnie!" said Fred

"Hey! It wasn't funny Fred and George!" Ron called after them.

"Very Ridiculous." added Hermione, her eyes locked on the plates.

Harry and Ginny met each other's eyes, but they just sighed upon seeing Hermione and Ron's reaction.

_So there it is. Anyway, please tell me if you want me to continue this fanfic. You know what to do! Just review. Include your views and opinions there. (Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please, don't be so rude!)_ _If no one reviews, sad to say, I'm not going to continue this one. There's no point writing if there are no readers. It's also frustrating to know that people won't tell you their views about your work. So please review! Thanks!_


	2. It needs freedom, Hermione

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**Boys and Girls: Plans Ahead!**

**Chapter 2: It needs freedom, Hermione **

"Rubbish!" Hermione said, as she set her coffee mug loudly on the table. Five pairs of eyes were staring at her confusingly. Two of the Five were eying each other from time to time. A while ago, they scrambled into Hermione's possessions and stole some of her precious books, and kept it in their rooms. Explanation? Well, according to them, those books need fresh air and a new environment. Second, Hermione keeps on reading them, and did not bother joining them sometimes. She haven't read any of them since she arrived at the burrow, but the twins had ditched them to free the studious girl's schedule.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ginny, still looking at her confusingly

"My books. They're all new and those are the updated ones. I wonder.. _Who could have stolen them?" _answered Hermione, emphasizing her last words into Fred and George's direction.

"Actually, they were not stolen.." said Fred calmly

"They run away! Can you believe them? I saw 3 books running in the hallways last night. Sorry Hermione, I was too scared to grab them." added George, making his eyes in an innocent manner

"You've actually done that to Angelina. Just to have a date with her." said Ron

"Don't tell me, you wanted Hermione's schedule. A date.."

"Nahh.. You've got it all wrong! Actually, we'll be having a little surprise for Hermione this coming days."

"What?! I don't believe you." answered Hermione, still glaring the twins furiously

"Give them back Fred and George" said Harry

"Morning!" said Mr. Weasley who just emerged from their room, together with Molly Weasley

"Good Morning. If I'm not mistaken, you're supposed to do your chores this morning. And if you don't mind, let me prepare you breakfast first." said Mrs. Weasley, ordering them to step out of the kitchens. The six went out of the kitchen and separated ways according to their assigned chores. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny headed for the vacant rooms upstairs, while the twins went to the front lawn.

The four entered the first vacant room upstairs. It was a very wide room. A king size bed greeted them on the center and the walls were painted crimson. Floors were composed of polished wood which blended on its walls. There was an old dresser, a cabinet and two closed windows. They stepped inside the room and the first thing they noticed was the dust that covered the place. Cobwebs were also seen dangling on the corners.

"Woah.. Actually, I've just seen this room for 3 times." said Ron, while dusting his pants

"This is gonna be a very long day." sighed Hermione

"Beats me" said Harry

"I think we will be needing more rags. I see only 2 rugs there. I'll be back" said Ginny, exiting the room to get more rags.

"I think I'll also get brooms." added Harry, and stormed out of the room to follow Ginny

"Well?" asked Ron to Hermione

"Let's wipe the windows." answered Hermione, her eyes locked on the dusty windows. She handed the other rug to Ron and started cleaning the windows. Unfortunately, the windows were adjacent to each other so they snuggled very close. The windows were really dusty, causing Hermione to sneeze from time to time. The two were facing the windows and they did not bother to chat. A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny haven't came back. They decided to leave Ron and Hermione for a little while, wishing that they would talk things over and giving them the chance to "get back in each other's arms".

"Sorry" muttered Hermione when she accidentally bumped on Ron's head when they turned around and sat on the floors still under the windows.

"It's alright. Does it take a year to get a broom and a rug?" asked. Hermione laughed

"Well, I think they're snogging right now."

"Bloody Hell. "

"Don't bother them. It's their life anyway. And besides, I trust Harry"

"Yeah.. But..still." Hermione just giggled. She did not understand Ron for being overprotective. Ginny's already sixteen and she knows how to take care of herself.

"What?" said Ron impatiently, turning to Hermione's direction. He was surprised to see that she was staring at her. He suddenly thought of how attractive she is. Her brown curls perfectly falling on her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes, and her smile. Little did he know that Hermione is thinking the same about him. She stared at his clear blue eyes, his messy red hair, and his freckles. And the humorous look that is very alluring to her. They stayed staring at each other for seconds, and they leaned closer to each other. Ron started kissing her gently. Hermione kissed him back. They did not realize what they were doing, not until the door opened and entered the most mischievous twins they've known. Fred and George entered the room disturbingly. They were riding their brooms and accidentally poured a pail of mushy soil and dirt on Ron and Hermione. Thankfully, they did not see the two kissing.

"What was that for?" bellowed Ron to the twins

"AHAHAHAHAH!" answered Fred, rolling and laughing on the dusty floorboards

"I'm sorry Ronnie and Hermione. We were just trying to give each other a bath, but it seems that we've given you 'the bath' instead" explained George

"Rubbish. Mrs. Weasley will hear this if you don't give me back my books" said Hermione, glaring at the twins furiously. The two stared at each other and nodded.

"Okay. We'll give you back the books, BUT you won't tell Mum."

"That's a deal" said Hermione, and staggered out of the room.

"Don't do that again" said Ron, and hurried into the door. When Ron had finally left the room, the twins laughed more menacingly. They rolled on the floor, laughing and slapping each other. They were insane.

"Well Freddie, I'll miss this. I'm getting married!" said George in a dramatic manner

"Hmm...You want this to be memorable?" answered Fred. George rose his eyebrows to his twin, and flashed an evil grin.

Later that day, all of them had finished their chores and got on to their personal things and stuff. The two vacant rooms were cleaned and dust free. Light blue wall papers were also pasted on the dull walls and the lights were changed. Ron headed off for another shower. He securely wrapped his lower body on a towel and stepped out of the shower room. He went to his room and found out that Harry wasn't there. _Maybe he had fun again with Ginny _he thought. He opened his clothes cabinet, and his eyes went wide. No clothes. There was _nothing_ left on his own cabinet. He thought of Fred and George, so he went out of his room looking for them. Surprisingly, he found one of his garments floating outside the room. He went for it but it ran away. He followed his clothes on the corridors, and stopped when it entered Hermione and Ginny's room. He listened for an aftershock inside the room, but nothing followed. He confirmed his thoughts that no one was there inside, so he entered the room.

"Bloody Hell!" he gasped when he saw a sleeping Hermione on one of the beds. His clothes were no where to be found. Hermione twitched upon hearing Ron's gasps but she remained sleeping. Ron went looking for his clothes desperately but found out that it threw itself on the window. He decided to leave the room, hoping that he would find Fred and George who were certainly the origin of this bloody hell problem. He tried opening the door, but it wouldn't barge. He freaked and remained very inconsolable. He was worried that anytime, Hermione would be awaken by his hopeless attempts in opening the doors. It was magically locked. He went looking for Hermione's wand, but wasn't successful. He though of waking Hermione, knowing that she would be the one to open the door, but at the same time, worried of what will happen if she sees him in the room with just a towel. He sat on one of the bedroom couches, faced the wall and tried thinking of ways to get out of the room. He thought of jumping out of the window, but they were on the second floor, and besides, he would embarrass his self if he falls on the ground, naked. He suddenly thought of Harry and Ginny. Where could they be at this time? It's already 10 o'clock in the evening, but Ginny's not here in the room. He heard Hermione move on the bed, so he turned around to check her. Hermione's eyes went wide,and he began throwing him pillows. Ron did not notice before that she was dressed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt for she was wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey!" yelled Ron, guarding him self by picking up one of the pillows and using it as a shield

"What are you doing here, Ronald?" said Hermione, her eyes were blazing

"Let me explain!"

"Go on!"

"I was taking a shower, and I headed to my room. I checked my wardrobe and there were no clothes left. When-"

"Are you going to borrow some of my clothes? Very silly Ron."

"When I got outside, I saw one of my clothes floating. I reached for them but they ran away! It entered your room. I assumed that no one's here, that's why I tried to find it here. But--"

"It's your fault Ronald! And if your clothes are nowhere to be found here, then why in the name of God are you still here?"  
"Let me finish first. I tried opening the door, but it was already locked. I'm sorry."

"I'll go find my wand, but please, look at the back" ordered Hermione. She wasn't in decent so she tried to cover her self with a blanket. She buried her thoughts in scrambling into her possessions inside the room. First, she opened a box containing the most treasured things of her own. This is where she placed her wand, some of _their _pictures, and cherished gifts from Ron, Harry and Ginny. She opened the box and the first thing she found was a picture of her and Ron. She was sleeping on Ron's shoulder. Another picture which caught her attention was their first picture in Hogwarts. It was a picture of her, Ron and Harry taken in the hospital wing. Other photos consists of original members of the Order, a picture of Lupin and Tonks who died in the last battle, and their picture together with Albus Dumbledore. She tried not to let the tears fall down but she couldn't help it. Minutes later, she was already whimpering on the corner, still clutching the box. Ron heard her, and asked her what her problem was, but she just sobbed. He hurriedly went to Hermione's assistance and comforted her with all his might. He saw the pictures that she was holding and understood her sorrow.

"Stop crying Hermione. They wouldn't be happy seeing you crying." To Ron's surprise, Hermione flung her arms around him, and she sobbed on his shoulders. He truly missed times like this. He patted Hermione on the back, and muttered words of encouragement. Minutes passed and Hermione stopped crying. He realized that she already fell asleep on his shoulders. He laid Hermione on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He watched her sleep and observed her features. Her eyes, the rise and fall of her chest, and her lips. _Hermione. _He did not care now if he couldn't get out of the room, but all he wants is to be with Hermione.

_So how was it? You know what to do. Just review! And please tell me if you want me to continue this fanfic.  
_

_Thanks to : gosh so sweet (The only one who reviewed), and to all those who subscribed.  
_

_-rideabroom-_


	3. Actors and Actresses

_So this one's the third chapter. I don't think you'll like it.:( I'm in a mess this days. I hurried up just to write this chapter. Our terms starts next next week so I'm really busy. Review. Thanks._

**Boys and Girls Plans Ahead**

**Chapter 3: Actors and Actresses**

Hermione stood in front of the door, thinking of ways to get out without a wand. Apparation was no use of course. She tried to knock off the door by kicking it hard, but it only made her feet sore. The ideas of jumping on the window, making noise by pounding loudly on the walls, and performing magic without a wand crossed her mind but none of them seemed to take effect. On the other hand, Ron was giving all his best in finding Hermione's lost wand. He was sure that Fred and George had taken it as well but he still looked for the wand just to please Hermione. Half an hour later, Ron settled himself on one of the couches, tried to close his eyes and make his body warm. He was just wearing a towel after all. The girl paced back and forth in the room, wishing that by the locomotor exercise that she was doing, she would be able to think of more ways. It was the first time that her plans did not work out when times like this occur. It was very frustrating.

"Umm. Ronald? I'm really really sorry for yelling at you a while ago.." said Hermione, her voice full of nervousness. She was seated at the end of the bed, rubbing her feet. Ron turned to look at her and said "It's not your fault anyway. It was mine. Don't worry about that." He forced a bleak smile.

"Okay" was only Hermione able to say. Silence concurred them for minutes, two minds were thinking of each other. Ron did want to ask her about the kiss, Hermione too was longing to ask. She decided to start it for Ron wasn't that talented when asking such questions. She knows him well.

"Ron?" said Hermione, breaking the silence

"Hermione?" answered Ron, turning his direction again to face her. Hermione felt her heart jump as he called her by her name.

"Umm.. I really want to ask you about the..what happened a while ago?" She waited for answer but Ron seemed to be confused so she carried on. "About the..the..what happened in the Vacant rooms a while ago." She looked away, nervous that Ron might tell her it was an accident or he did not mean to. It would certainly break her heart. On the other hand, Ron was very worried of the situation. He did not regret about the kiss and he wanted to tell her that he still loved her no matter what happened in the past but it was he who broke up with her. And there he was, kissing the girl he hurt before, not even bothering to ask her if he could court her again or to say sorry. He decided to apologize and to change the topic before Hermione presses it.

"Sorry about that. I..You know boys.. Yeah...Um.. So, you and Seamus?" said Ron, still looking at her. He knew it was stupid but it was the best that he could do for her. Hermione had expected this to happen, but it was still painful to her. She wanted to go out of the room, and pour her heart out but it was no use at all. A tear fell down on her cheek but she swiftly wipe it away. Thankfully, Ron wasn't gazing at her when the tear fell down. She managed stop the crying for he had done it many times before.

"Oh.. Seamus! Well. I..we don't have a relationship. Just a date.. " answered Hermione, trying to sound casual.

"Oh.. Okay. "

"How about...you and Lavender? You're on again?"

"Umm.. No.. Just a date as well."

"Well. So, any ideas on getting out of the room?" She stood up, and began pacing around the room, thinking again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to find your wand. But, I do have a suggestion." Hermione looked at his direction, motioning him to tell about the plan.

"I'm sure Fred and George are behind this, why don't we wait until they're in front of the door.. and.. make our voices louder, saying "I still love you". I think that's their plan – to make this time worthy for us." Hermione's eyebrow furrowed. "No! We will just pretend. Acting ends once we got out of the room.." Hermione was like dead when he heard Ron's last words. She was still feeling the pain of Ron's view about the kiss and this another one was too much to handle. However, she too wanted Ron to get out of the room to end the hurt that she was undergoing. She tried to act like she wasn't affected.

"I'm very surprised that they actually thought of that. But, anyway, good plan" said Hermione

"Ouch! That was my foot!!" whispered George

"Sorry! And why the hell are we walking in the dark?" said Fred, adjusting the space between him and his twin

"Umm.. Lumos.."

"We are such stupid jerks".

"Ssshh. We're near now."

"I guess they're doing the thing.." Fred flashed a grin to his twin, George grinned back. They slowly approached the door, careful not to make noise. They pressed their ears on the door, and listened tentatively.

"Hey!! You should have called us!" whispered Harry. He raised his wand to cast a blinding light to Fred. Fred tried to knock it down but he stumbled instead. Idiots.

"Hey! That was unfair!" said Fred, trying to get back on his knees like an old man.

"Sorry! because you what you did was not fair as well." answered Harry in a matter of fact tone. Fred just shrugged.

"You're bloody idiots Fred and George! Unlock the door now! I'm can't sleep in the vacant room! And besides, Mum and Dad will hear about this plan. Get Hermione and Ron out of that bloody hell room! Even though that's mine." said Ginny, loud enough for the inhabitants of the next room to hear.

"How did you know we're here?" asked George, eyeing his little sister

"I heard someone walking outside. And I heard someone's stepped over another one's foot." said Ginny curtly

"Hang on! We still need to know if they've gotten together." whispered Fred but It did not soothe Ginny enough. She just folded her arms. They pressed their ears into the door, and listened tentatively.

_That one was short, but I thank you for reading it. Tell me if you want me to continue. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks. _


End file.
